Team Emily
Team Emily is about Amanda Clarke who goes by the alias Emily Thorne who starts her revenge against Conrad and Victoria Grayson who runs a billion dollar company called Grayson Global and frames her father David Clarke who was an employee of their company. Conrad was laundering money for the terrorist Americon Initative. Who were responsible for the bombing of Flight 197. The FBI would connect the terrorist group to Grayson Global who was laundering the money for them that funding their bombing of Flight 197. Victoria picked David Clarke as their patsy and stole his computer to give Conrad to frame him. Victoria had an affair with David and she was about to leave him for Conrad. But changed her mind, when Conrad told her about laundering money and the feds will connect him pretty soon and head to prison. Conrad will be implicated and they will lose everything. Victoria and their son Daniel will be out in the street soon. That is one of the main reasons why Victoria picked David as their scapegoat and another reason because he lied about his wife Kara being dead. The FBI arrested David, Victoria looks at Amanda had her committed when she paid off a psychiatrist to brainwash her to turn her against her father. Conrad had the D.A., the Judge and anyone who conspired to frame David Clarke for these crimes. That landed him in life in prison without parole. Amanda was about to give up hope, until Amanda was released in prison and met Nolan Ross who is a friend of her father and he was the main investor to his company and promised him to look after Amanda. He also gave Amanda a million shares of his company that is worth nearly ten billion dollars. Amanda gave up hope and when Victoria's psychiatrist and Mason Treadwell brainwashed and lied about her father about being a criminal. Nolan gave Amanda the infinity box where David's journal's told that David was innocent. Amanda didn't believe it at first and after six months she was partying like Paris Hilton. Until Nolan reappeared in her life and told her to read the journals. Amanda went back to the old beach house where her father and Amanda lived at before his arrest. Amanda read the journals and took over a catering job from a bartender that works in his old childhood friend Jack Porter's bar. Amanda looks and sees all the people that framed her father. One of the guys, who knew David was innocent was Roger Halstead he was Conrad Grayson senior accountant that had enough proof that Conrad linked to the money laundering to the terrorist when he looked over the books. That would free and exonerate her father. Amanda met Roger and told her he was David's daughter and he would help her take them down. But Roger was dead and he was planning on helping Amanda take down the Graysons and exonerate her father but it was too late. Amanda decide to start her own revenge against the Graysons and anyone who framed her father. After years of training and meeting her friend Emily Thorne in Juvie. They decided to switch names and Amanda becomes Emily Thorne and takes down the Graysons. After seven years of training, her revenge just started. With the help of her friend Nolan Ross, Jack Porter and Aiden Mathis and a lot of allies that helped cleared David Clarke's name. It took her three years to clear him and put Conrad behind bards. Ruined all the lives of the people who wronged David Clarke. In season 4, her revenge is complete and got to spend the remaining year with her dying father. She also got to marry her childhood boyfriend Jack Porter. Members of Team Emily * Amanda Clarke aka Emily Thorne - Leader of Team Emily (Founder of Team Emily) * Nolan Ross - Second in Command of Team Emily (Founder of Team Emily) * Jack Porter - Member of Team Emily and joined in Season 3 * Aiden Mathis - Member of Team Emily and joined in Season 2 * David Clarke - Member of Team Emily and joined Season 5 (Founder and the main reason why they started the team and the father of Amanda Clarke and Charlotte Clarke) Allies * Charlotte Clarke - Sister of Emily Thorne and daughter of David Clarke. Emily told her secret in season 4, she was shocked at first but understanding for a few episodes. She and Emily helped take down Conrad and Victoria together. * Eli James - Amanda's foster brother and helped her take down their evil foster mother and Judge Robert Barnes * Satoshi Takeda - Amanda's mentor, he owned a huge billion dollar operation and he is also martial arts master and master spy. He taught Amanda everything she knows. * Ryan Huntley - David Clarke's Lawyer, the only reason why he lost it was an open and shut case and Grayson had the D.A. the FBI and the judge in his payroll to put Amanda's father behind bars. Ryan is a friend of Amanda and helped her take down the Grayson's herself and also being Victoria's lawyer so he can get proof that Charlotte was David's father. * Stevie Grayson - Conrad's ex-wife and Jack Porter biological mother. * Ben Hunter - Who was a Hampton P.D. detective and Jack's former partner and also become an ally for Team Emily. * Carole Miller - Nolan's Aunt who introduced Nolan to David Clarke. She had enough proof to put away Conrad Grayson behind bars and clear Amanda's father. * Roger Halsted - Grayson's senior accountant and David's friend who was helping Emily clear her father's name when he saw the account files that could link Conrad to Americon Initiative. He was killed before he helped Emily. That is when Emily decide to start her revenge and go after the Grayson's herself. Do-gooder * '''Full Name - '''Amanda Clarke aka Emily Thorne, Nolan Ross, Jack Porter, Aiden Mathis and David Clarke * '''Alias - '''Emily, Nolan, Jack, Aiden and David * '''Origin - '''Revenge tv series * '''Occupation - '''Amanda Clarke is a multi-millionaire who owns a few percent of Nolcorp and moonlights as a Private Investigator, Nolan Ross is a multi-billionaire of Nolcorp and moonlights as a private investigator, Jack Porter - Bartender and owned a bar, ex-cop, captain of his own boat and private investigator and David Clarke - Investor of Nolcorp and ex-worker for Grayson Global and private investigator * '''Powers / Skills - '''Excellent in computers, highly intelligent, excellent with guns, excellent with high tech technology, excellent in hand to hand combat and excellent in detective skills * '''Hobby - '''Playing video games, watching baseball and reading * '''Goals - '''At first Amanda spent three years to clear her father's name and with the help of Jack, Nolan and Aiden. She already did clear her father's name and put Conrad behind bars. Amanda has a new purpose to help other people like her father and clear their names by going outside the law to save them. * '''Type of Hero - '''Private Investigator Category:Teams Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Successful Category:Wealthy